A Chill From the Past
by Magencia
Summary: a woman answers an add in a local paper to be a live in servant. what she doesn't know is that she stepped into a past life she onced lived.


A Chill From the Past: A Vampire Love Story Thru Time

Chapter 1: Strange Feelings

The storm was getting stronger as I stood there watching it outside my window. I finally pulled my favorite comfy chair to the window, turned out the lights and just sat there watching. For some reason I was thinking to myself that this was no ordinary storm passing in the night. It had passion. It had fire. Every lighting strike left a scorched area on the earth. Every rumble of thunder made me shake like I was being touched inside. I kept sitting there. I kept watching. I began to feel the heat, the passion, the life it had.

I sat for nearly an hour when the man of the house needed me again. "Angel, I need my glass of that special wine of mine. Please hurry." I walked into the den where he sat, pulled his glass out of the cabinet and opened the crystal container of his special wine. I always thought that this wine was different than any other wine I have ever seen. It was thicker than the wines I drink, but I didn't care, I was in love with my job. I walked over to where he was sitting and gave him his daily night's drink. He always seemed to need me at night. Slept all day and did his business at night. I never asked questions. He was nice enough to me. Better than the other employers I had to deal with. He was handsome and manly. He was nice and at times a big jerk. But he did mind his manners when I came into the room at which he sat. "Here's your drink Sir." "Please call me Rein." He always said that but I kept my pleasantries. "Angel, I know you like to watch storms coming in from the ocean. I would like to take you to the shore and watch with you if you don't mind. I have a fancy in watching them as well." "No sir. I don't mind at all." "It will be my pleasure. I haven't been outside for a long time. Forgot how a storm could bring me back to life." Life? He didn't think he was alive? Well, he did have a point I have been here for 2 weeks and I have never seen him go outside or even leave to get items from town. I had to do that. "If you don't mind, could I be excused to put on something more appropriate on for the weather outside?" "By all means, I don't want you to catch a cold." Rein said in a joking matter. I got myself up to my room and made myself presentable. I felt like I was being watched. Like someone was there inside my room. Staring back at me from my mirror but I could not see him. Why did I think it was a man? Why did it not scare me? Why did I feel comfort in the stares? Only heaven knows or could it be only hell knows.

I began to walk down the darkened hallway, only lit by the candles hanging off the walls on my way to the den, to meet up with Rein. This man I worked for seemed to have been stuck in a time warp. He was young but seemed to dwell in the past but he didn't seem that old. I always dreamt of living in a historical castle, making myself into a princess, making myself fall in love with a handsome prince. But alas here I was living in a historical castle but I am no princess, far from it. These paintings I look at every night were of the past. The beautiful carpet I walked on looked to be original to this castle. Here I am standing in front of the door to the study. He still is waiting for me but I pause. I liked it when he stormed out of his study to call for me. He seemed to enjoy me yelling back at him when he yelled at me. I liked yelling back at him. It made me feel powerful. It made me feel like he had less of the hold over me. "What is taking... oh, there you are. I was wandering if you had changed your mind. The storm seems to be passing over quickly now, we better hurry if we want to watch it." "Let's go then. I would like to see the storm from the beach."

This felt different. Rein was actually spending time with me. I thought he only thought of me as a mere servant. Here we are on the beach letting the rain pour down on us. It felt good. "Angel, you seem to be lost in thought. Want to get something off your chest? I will listen" "No, I was thinking that this storm isn't moving. That it knows I want to watch it. Rein? Do you think that way too?" I have never called him by his first name before. I felt comfortable about doing so. "Finally, she calls me by the name I wish to be called." "Please, don't make me feel uncomfortable about it. I am trying to be polite after all you hired me, and not the other way around." "Yes Ma'am" Rein began, laughing after he spoke. I have never heard him laugh. It was strange. Actually it made him seem human, finally. "This is beautiful. The life this storm has tonight is very strong. I can actually feel its passion." I managed to smile a little. "Yes. You are right. But I wish I could feel what you can. I wish I had a fire like yours, burning deep within my soul." That was enough to get me all into him. I want to feel him kiss me. But I will fight that feeling. It was brought on by the storm and the darkness of the night, I thought to myself. What the hell is wrong with me tonight? I am so out of character. Maybe there is a mysterious force out there, in this storm that has cast a spell on me. "I wish I could read your thoughts. When I glance your way, you are smiling. Angel, do you know why I hired you?" "Yes, to be a servant. That is what my resume entails." "Yes, your resume was very impressive, but that's not why I hired you" "You don't have to tell me why. I don't mind being here. This has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl." "Ok then, I won't tell you. Be warned you will find out." "Thanks for the warning, Rein." I continued to look out at the ocean to see a dimly lit moon. The storm was over and I didn't even notice. I didn't even notice that the rain had stopped. "Well I need to get back and get some rest, I have a wedding to go to in the morning. I really did enjoy the time out here with you. I'll pour you another glass of your special wine and head off to bed." "Put the glass by my chair in the study. Thank you for being here with me."

I finally woke with the warm sun coming into my window and onto my face. I walked over to my window to look out and it was still as beautiful as it was every morning. The waves crashing on the white sand. The sun gleaming off the water like diamonds floating on top. You could see into the horizon where the sun was moments before. I need to get ready and head to that wedding. I was only a guest because the master sent me. I hope he prepared that gift that he said he had for the bride. I hate going to weddings. They brought back too many memories of my past marriage to Richard. God, I despise him still. Why did he have to cheat on me with my co-worker. My only friend, Saryna, had to be a bitch and do my husband. I despised her too. Why do bad things come my way? I hated my life until Rein called me and said he saw my resume online. I was so excited to be getting to travel and live in a castle far away from here. I remember what I imagined from what he described on the phone. It was exactly what I pictured but with an addition; the ocean front view. "Crap! I'm going to be late! I'd better hurry!" I look in my closet and grab out a white dress and slip it on. I ran down the long carpeted hallway and made my way out to my car when I realized that I forgot to grab the masters list from his study. "Damn it!!" I run back into the castle and head to the study but something stops me cold. "What was that?" The noise seemed to be coming from the study. I opened the door slowly and the noise stops. I never heard that sound before. I'll tell Rein when he calls me into his study. I grab the list and out the door I go. Slamming the door as I exit.

The wedding was long enough that I didn't want to stay for the reception. I was tired from being up late and getting up so early. I still needed to pick up the masters things. I better get a move on. I drove into town and got everything on the list. Now to head back the castle. "Boy, it is getting late. No nap for me" I said to myself with a sigh. When I arrived, the sun was setting. I had to take a break and walk myself down to the shore to sit. I liked to watch the sun set and the moon rise. It was always breathtaking. I didn't even noticed that Rein had come out after the moon had risen. When I got up and turned around he was there. "Damn, you scared me. I didn't know you came out to watch the sun set." "I don't watch the sun set. I don't even watch the moon rise. I saw you sitting out here and was interested to know why." Rein started walking towards me. "I remember when I was younger I would sit for hours looking at these stars. Trying to count every one. I was always counting the ones I counted before. I remember my past wife coming down here to count with me before she died." Rein had a wife? What else do I need to know? I think this is the calm before the storm. "She was my life." Rein continued. I wasn't really listening to him. I was paying attention the night sky. He was right. It was beautiful. "I need to get the things I got from town and put them away and I will get you your night's wine to your study as soon as I am done" "Angel, just bring it out here I wish to be out here tonight." "Yes,sir. I'll be back in a minute with a couple of chairs. I'll also bring me some wine of my own." "Thank you for being so kind." Rein began to sit down as I walked away. I turned around for a second and saw him looking up at the night sky, smiling. "Rein? May I ask what that noise was this morning? I was on my way into your study. I heard a noise that sounded like something was dragging the floor." Rein looked at me with a smile. That smile was no ordinary smile. "I was moving some of my furniture around a bit. I wanted to be closer to the fire." With that, I went on my merry way to the house to do what I needed to do.

Chapter 2: This Seems So Right!!

Rein was left alone sitting. Thinking about the past he once knew. Wishing he could forget. Wishing he had something to help him forget. Thinking about Angel. Thinking how she made his life seem livable. How his life seemed less dark. How he could touch her. How he could make her his. Counting stars is what he was trying to do but he was to busy thinking about Angel. "Please, let me love her. Please, let me have her as my lover" "Who are you speaking to Rein?" "Angel. Didn't hear you coming towards me. I was talking about my late wife." "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her. She sounds wonderful." "Let me help you set up these chairs. I don't mind. Looks like you have your hands full." "Thank you Rein. You pay me to do this, so let me do my job." "Yes, Ma'am" Rein giggled as he put down his chair. Here we were sitting on the beach drinking our own special wines. "Why do you like living here, Angel?" "It has been a dream of mine for a very long time. I always wanted to live in a castle and be my own princess. But I am no princess. I have done some really bad things in the past that keeps me from feeling like one." "Just let go of the past. You can do it. I'll let you be a princess if you desire to be one. Everything is at your call." "That is easy to say." Then I looked up into the sky to see some shooting stars above me. I chug more of my wine. Trying to get rid of the past. "Do you think you had enough wine?" "I am fine. Really I am." But what I didn't know, I was falling out of my chair. By time I realized, I was on the sand looking up into the darkness. Laughing loudly, I lost control of myself. "I guess I am a little tipsy. I will take your advice and go a bit more slowly." "I am sorry. I bring bad memories up for you. I wish I could help you get rid of them. But alas, I can not. You have to work that out for yourself." "Oh, Rein. Trying to be the knight in shining armor. You don't have to be that kind to me. I am here to serve you and serve you I will." I began to laugh again. "I wish I had someone who loves me like I want to be loved. You had someone that loved like you wanted. I got the jerk who likes to mess around with my friends, who are no longer my friends." Just as I was about to feel the tears whelp up, I felt a hand touch my face. It was a little cold but it was a bit chilly out. I looked up and Rein was right beside me. Looking at me with a smile on his face. "What are you doing, Rein?" "I didn't want to see you cry. I wanted to help you back into your chair." Rein put out his hand and helped me up. Now we were standing in front of each other. Staring into each other eyes. I knew what I was about to do next. But did he want it as well? I went for it. I kissed him very deeply. He didn't resist. What was I doing? I pulled away quickly and looked in the other direction. "I...I...I'm sorry for that. I get a little foolish when I drink too much. I better get myself inside before I catch a cold. Thanks you for this nice evening. It was wonderful" I began to run to the castle door. "Angel?" I heard him say as I ran off. I was scared of what I had just done. Was I going to lose my job? Was I going to lose my senses and get hurt again? As I entered the door, I paused to look at the night sky again. "Curse you! Why'd you have to help me? Why'd you have to let me do that?" I was very upset that I left in a hurry without even grabbing the items I took out. I just wanted to get away. I hope Rein don't think less of me. I really want to keep my job. My heart was pounding. My stomach was turning. My face was flushed. My body was on fire. I continued my way down the hallway until I got to my bedroom door. Then I heard him call me. "Angel! I am sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please forgive me." "It is ok. I lose my senses when I get tipsy. I will lie down unless you need me to fetch those things from outside." "No, I'll get the doorman to fetch them. You go ahead and lie down. You've had a hard day." What?? He actually wasn't going to fire me? Was he blaming himself? Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was him. Oh, god, I wish I knew what I was doing.

I couldn't sleep. I was still feeling that kiss. I was still burning inside. I wanted to hop out of bed and walk to his room. But what then? I wanted him so bad. Maybe some fresh air will help. I thought to myself. I got up and opened my window. The wind blew in, brushed against my body cooling me off. I still felt a burning desire inside. I looked out to the ocean. The moon was full. Then I saw him standing on the shore. His hair was down. I didn't know it was that long. I could see the wind blowing it. Making him look like a god of some type. Maybe I was still on fire for him. I watched him walking. I watched him. I wished I had the courage to tell him that I secretly was burning inside for him. But I fear I do not have that amount of courage. I want so badly to go down to be by his side. I turned away from staring at him to get a breather. I was about to lose all control. I walked back to my bed to try to get some sleep. I hope I can dream of him taking me to his world and making me his. I need to sleep. Please let the darkness consume me and take me away.

Rein was walking on the beach. He feared he came on too strongly for Angel. He wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her. Wanted her to come to his world and be by his side forever. He let down his hair to let is flow in the wind. It felt good. Made him feel the spirits came to visit him and give him some insight on what he should do. He had a secret to share with Angel but didn't want to scare her away. He wanted to keep her as long as he could. That way he could have a bit of happiness. A bit of heat in his life. Oh how he was fighting the feeling to just go to her room and make her his. He wanted to so badly. To touch her. To caress her body. To taste her sweet spots. To make a union like no other. He couldn't shake these thoughts. The were driving him crazy. There was one other that did that to him and she died before he was taken into the darkness. He did not chose to be like this, he was brought into the darkness by mistake. When he was attacked, a traveling caravan saved him from death. He didn't know that he was already dead. He hated that a kind gesture turned out to be his worst nightmare. Angel was his way out. He could finally be at peace with this darkness that consumed him. When he saw her picture on the net and the job she was applying for, he quit searching for someone to help him thru this tough time. Can't go to town in daylight. His other assistant had to leave because she found a man. Rein gave her the rest of her year's pay and sent her on her way. He has been alone for 3 months until he figured out how to use this new device called a computer. He hated to search in this matter but he was desperate. Then he stopped walking along the beach. He felt like someone was watching him and decided to look towards the castle and saw her standing there in the window. She looked so beautiful. The wind blowing in her face. Her long red hair flowing around it. He could see how the moon reflected off her soft, pale skin. Making her seem like a dream. Making him want her more. He loved that he could feel the heat she was radiating. It made him feel alive. Made him feel human again. All he needed was her to say the magic words "Please, take me to your world" and he would have her. It was getting late and he started to walk back to the castle. As he approached the door his hunger kicked in. He needed his special wine and fast. "Damn it! Not now. I need to be free. I need to be free!" He proceeded to his study to get some of his wine. He hated that he had to hide his bloodlust from Angel. He didn't want to scare her off. It would devastate him. He poured his glass and began to drink it vigorously. Then escaped to his room to hide from the light.

Daylight woke Angel up again. Like every morning, she did her chores and errands. Then she would sit on the beach watching the sun set. All she wanted now was Rein. He haunted her dreams. It seemed that he would consume them . She never felt like this before. A burning passion for this man.

I sat on the beach watching the light bounce off the water like diamonds. I was waiting for Rein to come out. I never knew why I didn't see him during the day. But whatever it was, it kept me guessing. I love that I had a game to play. Kept me from going crazy. I have no friends here. I have no family here. The only time I can contact them is on holidays, but that was ok. I loved living here. I wanted to stay here forever. The moon rose and the stars where shining. But in the distance, across the ocean was a storm. I could see the lightening strike the water. It was beautiful. I sat and watched it come closer to me. I decided to head inside. I remembered that I didn't do my nightly chores for Rein. So I stepped up my pace and hurried into the castle.

He was standing in the hallway looking for me, I assumed. "Angel. There you are. I was looking for you. I wanted to show you something. Please follow me." Thinking that I was in trouble because I forgot about giving him his wine and the news. I followed him down the hallway and up some stairs that I never saw before. I never explored the castle. I never asked if I could. We finally stopped when we got to the top of the stairs. He pointed to a window and I looked out. You could see forever. This must be a watch tower of some sort. I loved being here. This might be my second favorite spot. "Angel, I want to let you know that you can come up here anytime. It was my late wife's favorite spot." "I can see why it was. You can see everything. It is beautiful." "That it is. The view is very breathtaking." I turned around to see what he was looking at. I think he was looking at me. Is he looking at me? I blushed and turned around. "Yes. It is breathtaking up here." Then I felt some thing brush my hair from my neck. I looked, it was Rein. He was playing with my hair. "What are you doing?" "Your hair. It is so soft." "Thank you." "I just wanted to admire it. You skin is also so soft." He was touching my face by the time he finished making that comment. I was starting to get that burning sensation again through-out my body. It felt wonderful. I didn't make him stop. "Rein. Please, don't stop." What was I saying? Did I loose all my senses? I turned around and looked at him. He made me want to kiss him again. I stopped myself. He didn't stop himself. He took that kiss that I was wanting so badly. Our lips touched and our tongues danced. The he stopped. My heart was pounding hard. I could hear it, about to leap out of my chest. I wanted more. He turned around. "Angel, I want this. Please say you want this too. I want you to want me back with that fire you have burning deep within you. Please, give me that fire." "Rein, I do feel the same. You can have this fire that burns deep inside me. Make me yours." Where did that come from? I was melting into his arms. I wanted him to touch me. To feel me. To take me into his world.

I found myself being carried away in his arms. He was taking me to his room, the forbidden area of the castle. He told me to never go in there, and yet he is taking me there. My mind was racing. My heart was pounding. My body was on fire. Was this really happening? Was this what I wanted? When we reached his bedroom door he put me down and opened the door. He swept me back up before I could glance in. He placed me on his bed and looked at me. "Angel, if you don't want this just say so. I'll understand." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I want this." Is all I could manage to say before he kissed me again. This kiss had more passion in it. When he stopped kissing me, I sat up to take his shirt off to expose his chest. Oh my, his chest was perfect. I went to taste it. It was so sweet that I almost lost myself. I wanted more so I continued kissing and tasting. I could feel his anticipation. I could feel him breathing harder. 'Why? Why do you want me so?' I was thinking but suddenly I could here his voice. 'I love you, Angel. I have been waiting for this moment for months.' 'How can I hear you? How do you have the power to make me melt into you so perfectly?' "Because I want to feel the fire you have within" He said to me as he laid me back down. Kisses on my neck make me moan in delight. I want more. Kisses on my chest where it is bare, I moan more. He lifts up his hand to caress my breast thru my shirt. Oh,god what was happening to me? I could feel the fire burn hotter. I arched my back when he stopped touching me. He started to unbutton my shirt to expose my breasts for him to see. I wasn't wearing a bra. He was lucky that I wasn't. I could see him flinch, trying not to reach up and grab them. Instead, he kissed my neck. Kissed my chest. Kissed the side of my breast. Making sure I could feel every damned one of them. Making sure I reacted to each one. Then he stopped to strip the rest of his clothing off and I of mine. He picked me up and took me to his balcony and laid me down on a covered bench. The storm was on top of us now it was raining. I could feel the rain on my body cooling me off. The lightning was dancing around us. He stopped to notice that I had my eyes closed, taking in the coolness of the water. I opened my eyes and I could see his body in all its glory. He was beautiful. I wanted to force myself onto him. I wanted him inside me. Taking me into his world. He began to do the kisses but this time he took one of my breasts into his mouth. Making that fire even hotter. He caressed the other. I was about to release the heat that was building up inside. Then he reached down and took a feel and made a sound. Was that a good sound? He stopped what he was doing. He took a look into my eyes and I knew instantly what I wanted. Then I felt him inside me. He felt wonderful. The fire burning to the surface. I lost all my senses as out bodies became one. The rain did little to help. The storm was growing and I was enjoying it. Our love was intensifying. The fire was burning so hot now, I had to release it. I release it with a scream of passion. I wrapped my arms around him. I drew him in more. I wanted this moment to last forever. He was kissing my neck all the while. I was on fire. I know he had to feel it. He tried to hold back. He tried to make it last forever. But our passion came together with a big bang. Like thunder in a storm. Like lightning hitting the ground. Then he fell back and I went with him. Letting the rain cool us off. We didn't have to say any words. We knew what each other were thinking. Once we regained our strength, we walked together to his bed and laid in each others arms.

Morning came in thru the balcony window. I got up to close the drapes. I didn't want Rein to wake up. He looked so peaceful. He looked so happy. He looked so sexy. I watched him lay there for a good long moment before returning to his side. When I finally returned, I felt him pull me closer to his body. "Thank you for closing the drapes. The sun hurts my.......eyes." Wow, he knew I was watching him. "I was admiring you, thinking you were asleep." "I know." "And you were going to let me do it?" "Yes. I was enjoying it." "I love you, Rein." Did I just get finished saying that? I only knew him for a few months. But it felt so right to say. "I love you, Angel." Oh my god, he said it back! My heart skipped a beat. My body weak. My mind racing. My empty soul felt filled. I turned around to look him in the eyes. I saw his love for me. It was a powerful love. One I never felt before. Was this the love I have been looking for? I was wanting to kiss him. I wanted to seal my love with a passionate kiss. I think he can read my thoughts, he took the kiss I wanted so badly to give. He started to caress me again. Making me burn with the fire I still have for him. I tried to stop him but it was just too strong. I wanted it. I never saw him awake before sunset. Yet, he is awake at dawn. Is this real? Was I dreaming? He took my hands and placed them above my head, holding them. Kissing me, kissing my neck, kissing my shoulder. What was happening to me? I moaned in excitement. Then he stopped cold. Looked at me. "Will you be with me forever?" What kind of question was that? "Yes. I want to with you forever." He lowered his head back down to kiss my neck and then I felt him bite me. It didn't hurt. It made me burn hot with passion. The fire was once again back. He pulled away after a few seconds. Looked at me, then took a look at what he had done. He smiled and continued on his path to take me away again. Into his world.

I woke finding myself in my room. How'd I get back in my room? I wasn't feeling well either. "I must have had too much to drink last night. Wait! Did I even wake up yesterday? What the hell is going on with me?" My screams echoed through my room and down the hallway outside. I didn't care who heard me. I wanted to know what happened. All I remember was.....sleeping with Rein. I slept with Rein. His arm was wrapped around, holding me tight. Protecting me from the darkness that I always felt. Then I remembered him biting me. I reached up and felt the marks on my neck. They hurt. I realized that he left his mark on me. I was his forever. That brought a smile to my face.

I got up from my bed, got dressed, and finished getting presentable. I went through my day for I still was hired to do a job. It felt weird now. To be his servant. Maybe after the sun goes down and he wakes up, he'll tell me different. I had love in my heart for this man. I had a burning desire for him. It still burned inside. As I arrived into town, all the people welcomed me like always. Good thing I put on my necklace that covered my neck, especially the bite marks that Rein gave me. I didn't want these people to get any wrong idea. They would be right. Doesn't matter, I was proud about the bite. I felt wanted. I felt loved. I continued with the list I had in hand. There was one item that I never saw before. He wanted black roses delivered to the castle on Tuesday at 1 am. Hmm......must be planning a dinner party. Maybe I should ask. I can invite my sister. I haven't seen her in forever. I know he'll like her. Well, it was time for me to head back to the castle with the items he needed me to get. But something stops me. I see thru the window of an antique shop and see this beautiful necklace. It had emeralds and diamons. Wether they were real or not it was beautiful. I had to put it on. I pull into a parking slot and go into the store. I go straight for the necklace. I put it on. It was beautiful. I had to have it. I went up to the clerk, "How much is this necklace?" "That necklace is not for sale." He told me never turning around to look at me. "Please, I must have it. Look at the way it looks on me." I never been obsessed about anything before. The clerk turns around and gasps. "I didn't know it was you. The necklace is....is....is yours." His voice was shaky, like he was scared. "No, I wish to buy it. How much?" "Take it. It's yours. Please take it." "How about I leave a $200 check for you. I put cash on the check." I began to write the check and he seems to be getting more and more frightened. I placed it on the counter and smiled at him. He was about to jump out of his skin now. He was pale from fright. I left the store feeling bad about him being so scared. I wonder why he was scared like that? I thought about that all the way home.

When I arrived at the castle, the door man was waiting for me. He helped me bring in the groceries and noticed my necklace. "That necklace looks familiar to me. I know I have seen it before." "I got this from he antique shop on my way home. I thought it was beautiful. I had to have it." "I know I have seen that necklace somewhere other than that antique shop." "Really? Well maybe you have seen it in one of these historic paintings hanging through out this castle." I pondered what woman had it on. So I let my curiosity take control of me. I began to look at every painting. I walked into every door I could go thru. I stopped in front of this one door. Something in this room was calling me. I was hesitant to walk in. I started to turn around and walk away but I heard a soft voice calling me. I opened the door and walked into a beautifully lit room. The setting sun filled the room with warmth. The voice was calling me again. I looked around. There it was. The painting that had this necklace in it. This woman looked exactly like me. Who was she? Why do I feel her calling out to me? I know that I was scared that she looked like me. I could not believe it. Could this be someone from my family from centuries past? I found myself pondering over this woman that I didn't even notice Rein walking into the room. "What are you doing in here?" "This woman, who was she? See this necklace? I bought it today from an antique shop. The clerk seemed to be scared of me. And that woman in the painting there is wearing it." "That is my late wife. I loved her so much." "I'm sorry for bringing old memories to the surface" "I picked you to be my assistant 'cause you looked like' her. I never knew that I would feel love like that again until you came to be here. It didn't happen right away. I just saw the fire you had. It was exactly like hers. I love you. The necklace has a power over me. It draws me into your soul. Makes me feel everything that you have for me. That why I had to get rid of it after she died." Rein began to turn around and walk out of the room. "I kept hearing this voice lead me in here. It was soft. I followed it. This room is beautiful." "You may have it if you wish. I do not mind. I think she won't mind." He continued to walk out the door. I wanted to go after him but I did not. I wanted to comfort him. But I felt he needed to be alone to his memories for the moment. Why did I feel drawn to this room so much?

When I was done moving all my things into this room, I went to take Rein his daily glass of wine. "Rein, here's your glass of wine. I hope I didn't upset you too much earlier. I didn't mean...." "No. You didn't upset me much. You take my mind off her. You are my new love. I will not let you compete with a memory. Please understand that she is in my past." "I didn't....." Rein cut me off by pulling me into his lap. He tossed the glass onto the floor, shattering it. He kissed me. He was trying to get me to melt in his arms. It was working. I started to grow hot. Then he pulled away and placed his head on my shoulder. I wanted more but I restrained myself from doing so. I still didn't know exactly how I felt for him. Was I in love with him? Or was I just wanting to live my dream. To be the maiden of a castle. I wanted so badly to know. I think he knew how I was feeling. He placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed me and then began to kiss my neck. It felt so good. He started to bite me but he stopped himself. I could feel his breath on my neck. His breathing got faster and faster. "Go ahead. I love that you want me. I am happy to be here with you." I moved my hair out of the way to let him get a better taste of me. Oh god, this feels so good. I wanted him to taste me so badly now. "Please, taste me." Then I felt him bite me. I could feel him tasting me. I could feel my desire burning for him. He stopped his pursuit on my neck to give me a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss. I could taste the blood he took from me. It tasted so good. I wanted more. He stopped me. He looked into my eyes. "You want this?" "I want nothing more than to be yours forever."

Once again I found myself in my room, alone. With the sun in my face, warm and inviting. I hated to wake up this morning. I did not feel good at all. I wanted to hide from the sun. I wanted to fall back asleep. "Damn it! I am going back to sleep." I said into the air around me. I shut the curtains and fell back asleep.

Chapter 3: The Strange Encounter

When I woke up finally, it was dark. I went to open the curtains and I could see the stars. It was a beautiful night. The air was warm and inviting. The waves were crashing on the beach. The smell in the air. Everything was perfect. I got some clothes on and started out of the castle to the beach. When I made it to the shore, Rein was standing there. His hair down and blowing with the wind. His shirt unbuttoned exposing his beautiful, perfect chest. He saw me coming. He had too. I stopped where I was, waiting for him to say something. He never did. "Beautiful night, isn't it Rein?" "Yes it is. What happened to you today? You didn't go into town." "I didn't feel good so I went back to sleep" "Anything I can do to help you feel a little better?" "No, I'll be alright. As soon as I get some fresh air. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." He turned around to face me. He was smiling. I rarely see him smile, but seeing him now with a smile on his face was different. I wanted to kiss him so bad. My body was aching for his touch. Before I knew it, he was behind me. Placing his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't stop myself from shaking from his touch. It felt so good. I needed this. I wanted nothing more than to have this. I let him do whatever he wanted. He moved my hair from the bite he gave me. I could here him moan very low as he went to kiss it. God, that turned me on. I was about to fall onto the sand, becoming weak. But as I was about to collapse, he picked me up. It felt like we were flying. I could feel the air pass through us, around us.

He spoke into my ear. "Please, trust me." His voice was soothing. He kissed my neck and the air was becoming a little colder. I opened my eyes and I could see us moving through the clouds. It was wonderful. "How can you do this? If you don't want me to panic. Please explain." I grabbed his waist tighter. I was scared half out of my mind. The veiw was breath-taking. I could almost touch the stars and kiss the moon. Then I felt him slow down and we came to the ground softly. We were standing on a beach not to far away from the castle. A big tree was standing in front of us. It looked very strong and it probably had seen it's share of hurricanes and fierce storms. Then i saw it. A gravestone with her name on it. When he let go of me, I went to pick some nearby flowers to place on the stone. It looked very well taken care of. "This is where she wated to be burried. I come here when I feel lonely. I haven't been here in a while. I wanted to come here tonight. It would be her birthday. I brought you with me so she could meet you." "Huh?? Meet me??" I didn't know what he was talking about. I heard him say something in a different language and this ghost appeared. She was beautiful. She looked like me. I wasn't scared, actually I felt like I belonged here. "Been so long Rein. I was wandering if you forgot about me. I see why you haven't come to me. Afraid to show me your new love. Don't be afraid Rein. This is what I wanted you to do all these years." She spoke in a whispy voice almost like whispering. "I was afraid. I didn't want you to think I was goin to forget you. I wanted to let you know this is my new love. I will always love you forever." "I know Rein. You will always love me. I know you won't forget about me." Then she looked at me. "What is your name?" I didn't know wether to speak or just stand there.

I looked at her. She was beautiful. Her ghostly long hair flowed around her. It had waves like the ocean. Long enough to almost touch the ground. Her face seemed very serene and calm. Her gown was flowing and reached the ground but she was floating. I was scared to say anything. Like I have ever seen a ghost. "My...my name is Angel." I said with a shakey voice. 'God, that sounded stupid', I told myself. 'It sounded fine.', Rein said back to her. "How you do that?' 'I'll explain later.' "Angel. Such a perfect name for you. I am his past life. Don't worry about me being an angry spirit. I called out to you the other night in the caslte. I wanted you to open the doors to a new begining for Rein. He needs to have a new love to rescue him from his pit of loneliness." She began to stare at the necklace I wore. "That necklace keeps away the evil that haunts at night. It will protect you." I looked down at it. I never noticed before but it glows in the moonlight. Very dark emerald green. I looked back at her. "May I ask you something? Why must I not know your name?" "If you say my name aloud, I will disappear. And I am sure that Rein does not want that. That secret incantation he recites keeps me bound to his soul. I do not mind. Our love transends thru timr and space. He has found a new love. You, Angel. He needs help to let go. I want nothing more than for him to be happy. I only wish to see him happy. I would not take his dark kiss. I did not want to miss the sunrise and the sunset. You, however, accepted his dark kiss. It is not a curse. Just something I did not want."


End file.
